HP
by Laine-JK
Summary: La diferencia entre una escuela normal a una escuela de magia... Era que en la escuela de magia... Pasaban más cosas interesantes.


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes así como referencias a Harry Potter, no me pertenecen**_

_Aclaraciones al final_

_Este fic es dedicado a emi-arlette. Ojalá lo disfrutes. _

_O~O~O~O~O~O~_

Esos dos siempre eran tema de conversación. No podías caminar en los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts sin escuchar el tema:

_¬ ¿Sabías que un miembro de Slytherin y uno de Ravenclaw*, son amigos? _

Sí. Era una amistad bastante extraña. Normalmente –Si llegó a ocurrir- Las amistades eran entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, claro… Era casi imposible, pero más imposibles eran entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw

Así eran las cosas.

Antonio Carriedo. Español, hijo de hechicera de Gryffindor e hijo de mago de de Ravenclaw

Arthur Kirkland. Inglés, hijo de hechicera y mago de Slytherin

Ambos eran bastante diferentes, si se podía decir.

Antonio y Arthur eran exactamente adecuados para sus casas. Antonio era perfecto para la creatividad y la erudición*. Arthur era perfecto para la determinación y la astucia… claro, ignoremos la ambición, aunque tenga diferentes metas.

_Su amistad comenzó justo a principios del año. Se habían conocido en la estación de tren Kings Cross, en la plataforma 9 3/4. No fue una muy grata experiencia aquella ocasión, se habían gritado y hasta ofendido. Claro, tenían 11 años y no había adulto cuidándolos –Habían ido solos- _

_Las cosas mejoraron para Antonio, conoció un par de personas bastante agradables –Para él- un francés y un alemán. No pensó en su suerte cuando subieron al tren y se separaron. _

_En uno de los vagones vacios, Antonio se acostó en uno de los sillones pensando en que estaría solo. No creyó que su pequeña pesadilla también estaba ahí._

_Se enviaban miradas de odio. Era un silencio tan asesino e incomodo. _

_El suspiro de Antonio llamó la atención del otro_

_¬ Empezamos mal… - Habló Arthur_

_¬ ¡Hablas español! – Exclamó bastante sorprendido _

_¬ Un poco…_

_Le torció la boca. No estaba convencido pero lo aceptó. Cruzó los brazos y suspiró_

_¬ Supongo que sí… Mi nombre es Antonio y vengo de España_

_¬ Mi nombre es Arthur y vivo en Inglaterra_

_Se estrecharon la mano en son de paz. Claro, las peleas siguieron dentro del vagón, en los pasillos del tren y fuera del mismo._

_No había remedio para esos dos. Llegaron al colegio, fueron escogidos por el sombrero seleccionador y cada alumno directo a sus habitaciones.  
Esa misma noche, Antonio se había escapado de su cuarto para ir a ver a Arthur. Sí, era peligroso…Pero… ¡Él no conocía el peligro!_

_¬ Seamos amigos… Aunque seamos de diferentes casas_

_Arthur no podía creer como aquel chico tonto podía estar fuera de su habitación diciéndole eso. Lo meditó bien. Esa amistad le traería problemas, no graves, pero al menos, serían gran tema de conversación_

_¬ Claro… Seamos amigos_

O~O~O~

En el último año pasaban muchas cosas. Bastante a decir verdad. Era el año de las sorpresas y las aventuras.

"_¬ ¡Finalmente soy buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw! "_

"_¬ ¡Ha! Te dije que perderían contra Gryffindor"_

"_¬ ¡¿Cómo?! ¿¡Contra Slytherin!?"_

"_¬ Arthur… Antes de morir a manos de Slytherin… Quiero que sepas que me gustas más que un amigo"_

Esas palabras fueron bastantes dramáticas y fuera de la ocasión. Se vio obligado a rechazar los "sentimientos" que él le emitía hacia su amigo… Las cosas no mejoraron desde entonces

"_¬ ¡El buscador de Ravenclaw ha sido tirado de su escoba!"_

Su corazón dejó de latir por segundos. Sólo veía como los maestros intentaban ayudar al recién lesionado español sin herirlo más, cosa que no funcionaba y sólo gritaba más de dolor.

En el fondo le preocupaba, no tardó en salir corriendo hacia la enfermería. Pateó la puerta cuando se la cerraron en la cara impidiéndole la entrada a él como a los demás.

Era el único afuera esperando… Él y la actual novia de Antonio, Emma.

Le importaba un mísero pepino si se saltaba las clases, quería estar al lado de su único amigo.  
Las enfermeras salieron platicando entre sí

¬ Pobre chico – Dijo una de ellas – Pudo haber muerto

¬ Sí… ¿Qué fue lo que lo salvó? – Dijo la otra

¬ No sé… Creo que su deseo de vivir es para ver a una persona…

Se fueron y Emma entró corriendo. Antonio seguía dormido. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Emma? Era la novia de Antonio, tenía mucho sentido. ¿Francis, Gilbert? Eran sus mejores amigos. ¿Lovino…? También tenía algo de sentido. ¿Él? Peleaban todos los días, lo ofendía en su idioma natal… Y lo rechazó.

¿Por qué querría volver a verlo?

Dejó a la feliz pareja, salió de la enfermería para ir directo a su habitación. No lo vería entonces.

Los días pasaron, Antonio se dio de alta y parecía en perfecto estado. Como le daban ganar de mandar todo a la basura y regresar al lado de su amigo. ¡Alto!… Él lo rechazó. No, no era orgulloso o vengativo… Si no lo quería, no andaría tras él como perro faldero. Pero le dolía ser ignorado por el inglés al toparse en los pasillos.

Los días siguientes pasaron bastante rápidos. La navidad llegó al fin y con ello, los alumnos dejaban la escuela para irse de con sus familiares a pasar las fiestas.

Claro, eso era si tenías familiares a quien importarle.

Se encontraba mirando el paisaje ne lo más alto que el castillo le permitía. Era bastante probable que se quedase de nuevo como en los 6 años anteriores.

¬ ¡Sabía que estabas aquí! ¡Llevo horas buscándote!

Se giró exaltado. El español se encontraba frente a él. Con una mueca de cansancio y venganza a la vez.

Lo ignoró y regresó a su vista

¬ Oye… ¿Qué he hecho para que me ignores así cejon?

Siguió en su misión de ignorarlo

¬ Dime tus motivos. ¿Qué hice?

¬ Y todavía lo preguntas…

¬ ¡Hablas! Pensé que te quedarías mudo para siempre.

Rodó los ojos. Si que era estúpido

¬ Artie…

¬ _Fuck! ¡My name is Arthur!_

Suspiró aliviado. Ahí estaba el Arthur que quería, el que lo ofendía, lo golpeaba pero le ayudaba con sus materias.

Se acercó a él lentamente con tal de no incomodarlo

¬ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho?

¬ Preocuparme… - Susurró

Antes de que pudiese arrepentirse, Antonio sacó su varita y susurró mientras apuntaba a la puerta.

¬ _Fermaportus_*

Arthur se alarmó de momento. ¿¡Qué había hecho!?

Dejó de pensar al sentir los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos. Sus sentimientos estaban ocultos y con aquel simple y dulce beso, le hicieron ver… Sus verdaderas emociones al español.

Afortunadamente… La puerta estaba cerrada… Nadie vería que ocurrió allí dentro.

O~O~O~

Bostezó por tercera vez. Ni podía hacer sus maletas para regresar a casa. De hecho, no iría a casa el último año –_Así como los demás_- Iría a casa de Antonio, su "mejor amigo"… Claro, pasaron a ser más que amigos

¬ ¡Hasta que sales, cejon! – Se burló Antonio

Recibió un golpe en la cara de un libro bastante grueso.

¬ Eso dolió… - Torció la boca

¬ Anda… Se hace tarde

Antonio asintió con una sonrisa. Pasaría una hermosa navidad. Su hermano estaba en Portugal, sus padres en España… Al menos no pasaría la navidad solo.

O~O~O~

¬ ¡Este es mi humilde hogar!

El aire que transmitía era cálido. A pesar de que la familia de Antonio, no estuviera presente… Se podía sentir en amor familiar impregnado en las paredes.

Antonio pasó frente a él, hablando de cosas sin importancia

Arthur sonrió lascivamente. Sin que Antonio se diese cuenta, el rubio sacó su varita apuntó al español y pronunció:

_¬ Locomotor Mortis_*

El español cayó. Logró girarse para que el inglés se posara encima de él. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo besó a la fuerza.

Antonio finalmente concluyó –_Después de años de amistad_- que Arthur era perfecto para Slytherin, era astuto, determinante… Y ahora… Ambicioso. Pero a pesar de ese "_defecto_"… Era suyo.

_O~O~O~O~O~O~_

_*No sabía que casa ponerle a Antonio y no sé si estoy bien. No suelo hacer esto. Ustedes juzguen.  
*Erudición=Conocimiento sobre ciencias, artes y otras materias  
*Fermaportus: Cierra o sella una puerta  
*Locomotor Mortis: Junta las piernas de la víctima haciendo que esta caiga_

_*Escondida bajo la mesa* ¿Les gustó? Lo pensaba subir día lunes así como prometí, pero díganme… ¡¿Que tipo de maestra deja un proyecto de un día para otro y que cuenta como 75% de la calificación?! La última parte cuenta como examen y eso es solo un 25%. Sólo entraba a internet para ver cómo hacer mi proyecto… y de vez en cuando revisar el Face xD. Ayer, fue un día horrible._

_Bien, ahora que he contado mis horribles experiencias… Este fic me lo pidió emi-arlette. Ahí está, con una no muy creíble excusa. Espero y te guste, si no… Dímelo. Lo soportaré… Soy fuerte._

_Ahora sí. Me despido_

_PD. Dani, el tuyo también ya está, si no ocurre algo… Lo subiré el día Miércoles. _

_Laine-JK_


End file.
